Leia
by BlackHole Artist
Summary: Dire qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir fonder une famille, vivre une vie heureuse et paisible! Pourtant elle est partie, morte. Mais heureusement qu'il y a Leia. Oui, heureusement...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Hai! Ma première fic sur les vocaloids (façon de parler). Les chansons vocaloids m'inspirent beaucoup, commençons par une chanson belle, géniale, mais pas très compréhensible:** ** _LEIA_** **!**

 _ **Leia**_ **est une chanson de yuyoyuppe, chantée par ma mimi Megurine Luka. Je vous conseille de regarder le clip avant de lire. Sur ce!**

...

Pourquoi?...

POURQUOI?!

Pourquoi à elle?! Pourquoi à lui?! Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait! ILS S'AIMAIENT! Depuis des années, ils parlaient de ce moment, de ce jour où ils allaient enfin s'échanger les anneaux nuptiaux! De ce jour où ils allaient enfin se marier! Depuis dix ans! DIX ANS! Mais au final, pour récolter ça! Cette abomination! Sa mort! La mort de sa bien aimée! Sa chère Luka... Juste quelques jours avant la date prévue pour le mariage!

Depuis dix ans... ILS L'AVAIENT PRÉPARÉ DEPUIS DIX LONGUES ANNÉES!

C'était ce jour là, un jour comme les autres, un soir comme les autres... Alors que Leon, le fiancé attendait tranquillement sa chère concubine, la douce Luka du travail. Il entendit sonner, ça devait être Luka! Mais sauf que Luka ne s'embêterait pas à faire ça! Elle a tendance à tout de suite entrer car la porte n'est pas verrouillée et puis, même si c'était le cas, elle avait les doubles des clés de l'appartement. Il décida donc de venir ouvrir pour en avoir le cœur net. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit des policiers, s'il ne se trompe pas sur leurs uniformes. Il y a eu les salutations, et cette discussion...

"Vous êtes bien Leon... Yves?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez Megurine Luka?"

"Bien sûr."répondit-Leon qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Les agents en uniformes semblaient hésiter, mais à dire quoi?

"Il est arrivé quelque chose?" répliqua Leon devant le silence oppressant des agents.

"Nous sommes ici pour... annoncer le décès de Mlle Megurine Luka" sortit soudainement un des agents, mettant fin à l'hésitation de ces derniers.

Non...

Ne dites pas que c'est vrai?...

Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? Ceci est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas!? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, N'EST-CE PAS?! Toutes ces choses qu'ils ont entrepris ensemble, se sont effondrées...

"C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas..."

Pitié. Il va craquer.

"Non, nous avons découvert son corps à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici. D'après de brefs examens elle a été agressée, on a volé ses affaires. Par chance, des passants l'ont reconnues et nous ont donné votre adresse. Toutes nos condoléances."

"..."

"Vous êtes autorisé à voir le corps de Mlle Megurine Luka dès demain."

"Non." dit-Leon dans un murmure que les agents n'entendaient pas.

"Vous dites?"

"NON! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR ÇA, DÉGAGEZ!" cria-le jeune homme claquant la porte.

"MONSIEUR, ON EST VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉS!" crièrent-les policiers derrière la porte avant de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de Leia! Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous se demandent qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec la chanson du même nom. Vous allez voir, ça va être glauque dans les prochaines chapitres.**

 **Normalement, il n'y aura qu chapitres. L'histoire est courte aussi...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne sortait pas de sa maison. Il était même devenu anorexique, quand il avait vraiment faim il prenait des restes de pain traînant dans la maison. À part, il buvait soit l'eau du robinet, soit de l'alcool provenant des placards de la cuisine. Leon et Luka ne sortaient ces bouteilles que lorsqu'il y avait des fêtes ou des événements spéciaux à la maison, comme les anniversaires ou Noël. Mais maintenant?

Dès que les parents de Luka ont su pour sa mort, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'harceler Leon. Et ce dernier ne leur a jamais laisser entrer dans la maison par manque d'envie et d'énergie, à cause du jeûne dû à l'anorexie. Et finalement, les parents de la défunte ont abandonné, depuis déjà trois jours. Leon n'avait plus de motivation pour quoi que ce soit. Lui qui d'habitude aimait peindre, ce qui a fait de lui un peintre indépendant, n'avait aucune envie de prendre un pinceau. Il sentait son corps devenir fatigué, engourdi et surtout mal en point. Il savait bien que son corps avait besoin de plus de nutriments, mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'appétit. Et il vivait dans l'obscurité, ce qui augmentait l'ambiance du deuil. De toute façon, il ne faisait que s'affaler sur le canapé et dormir... Pas besoin de lumière.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est resté comme ça. Étant donné que son corps ne supportait plus ce traitement draconien, il recommençait à manger et boire normalement. C'est-à-dire, pas d'alcool. Et pour la première fois, il alluma les lumières et ouvrit les rideaux... Leon fut impressionné. A travers les vitres il vit la floraison des fleurs, le ciel bleu et des restes de neige fondue. Lui qui croyait retrouver le ciel gris terne et de la neige partout. Mais ça réussi à le motiver à sortir, en plus du fait qu'il manquait de provision à la maison. Il se prépara donc à sortir: argent, panier, pull. En sortant, il vit des enfants qu'avec Luka il avait entrepris d'en avoir, des enfants. Il continua son chemin en soupirant. Arrivé au marché, il prît le maximum de viande, de légume et de fruit qu'il pouvait se payer. Il entreprît maintenant de se balader un peu, de cette façon, il pût voir le trafic tranquille des véhicules et des passants, les différents magasins qu'on on voit rafraichis, et les bourgeons des différents plantes vues sur son passage.

Arrivé à la maison, il se hâta vite de se préparer un bon repas depuis longtemps. Son allégresse à penser qu'il mangera enfin un bon repas après plus de deux semaines fût telle que Leon en oublia Luka.

À la fin du festin, il posa enfin ses yeux sur ses matériaux de peinture. Il eût tout d'un coup envie de prendre le pinceau. Mais pour peindre quoi? Voyons voir... Mais oui! Le paysage modelé par le début du printemps qu'il avait vu ce matin. Sur ce, il prît un gobelet d'eau, sa palette, ses pigments de couleurs et une toile. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre! L'odeur fade des pigments mélangés à l'eau, la concentration acquise pour parfaire le réalisme et la précision dans les formes dessinées, le satisfaction en voyant l'harmonie merveilleuse des couleurs! Il se sentait être dans un autre monde en dessinant ce verger, ce paradis de bourgeons et de fleurs naissantes! Ce ciel de bleu glacé parsemé de légers nuages! Ces herbes jeunes et courts se plaisant dans la volupté des premiers rayons de soleil!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Hai, ça fait longtemps, vraiment désolée mais chuis dipolaire. Des fois, je suis très motivée et des fois, je suis hyper flemmarde. En fait, je ne sais même pas si il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent ce truc mais bon, c'est nul d'abandonner déjà que cette histoire est sensée être courte. Donc, je vais pas jouer ma lâcheuse. Bon, cette histoire peut vous sembler zarbie mais je commence à peine donc...

Bah, bonne lecture!

...

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que Leon a retrouvé sa joie de vivre en peignant. Aujourd'hui ça serait quoi? Les pommiers qui fleurissent! La légèreté des couleurs, la terre qui se réchauffe petit à petit! La concentration qu'on devrait avoir pour avoir les couleurs idéales! Le bonheur d'être dans son petit monde! Puis une petite pause juste le temps de réfléchir au futur résultat sur la toile. Au moment de reprendre, il prît le pinceau en sifflotant. On ne verra que des pommiers et leurs fleurs, une vraie forêt! Un éden de pommiers en fleurs!

Le soir était déjà en train de tomber sans que le peindre ne s'en rende compte. Il devrait penser à acheter à manger. Il alla donc au supermarché du coin pour se procurer des nouilles. Ha... Son tableau était presque fini, il comptait le finir cette nuit quitte à passer une nuit blanche. Arrivé près de chez lui, il reconnût une voisine. Et cette dernière semblait avancer vers lui.

"Bonsoir, Mr Yves!" dît la voisine.

"Bonsoir." répondît Leon.

"Vous allez bien?" dît la femme.

"Très bien même! Je suis sur le point de finir une toile...disons, printanière."

"C'est bien! Le printemps inspire beaucoup!"

"Oui, pas comme l'hiver." répondît le jeune homme.

"Vous savez... Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Pourquoi donc?" demanda Leon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Ahem... Pour elle..."

"Qui ça?"

"Mais pour Mlle Megurine Luka!"

...

Que...

"Ben, vous savez... Pour sa mort!" reprît la voisine.

Il avait totalement oublié. Megurine Luka... La femme qu'il a aimé.

"Alors vous étiez sur le point de vous marier, non?" ajouta la voisine en voyant le silence et l'air flegmatique de Leon.

La seule qu'il a aimée.

Cette vie.

"Vous allez bien?"

Cette chienne de vie.

N'écoutant pas la voisine, Leon rentra précipitamment chez lui en laissant en plan la femme.

Il avait totalement oublié!

Comment a-t-il pu?...

En entrant, il se précipita vers la toile où il a dessiné des pommiers.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il n'avait plus envie de continuer à peindre cette toile. Il préféra d'abord manger. Il cuisina comme il le pouvait, mais la seule chose qu'il réussi à bien faire est de cuire les nouilles. A cause de la manque de motivation il a négligé les assaisonnements et accompagnements... Bah, tant que c'est pas trop mal.

Ayant fini de dîner, Leon revînt devant la toile et la regarda. Avec un regard vide... Hahh... Comment a-t-il pu oublié? Il vît son téléphone portable sur une table basse, justement il ne l'a pas touché depuis...depuis sa... mort... Il prît l'objet et le soupesa sans raison. L'appareil était déchargée et pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, Leon le brancha à un chargeur. Pourquoi le charger? Par simple instinct...et aussi curiosité...

Dès que le portable fût assez chargé il l'alluma tout de suite. Merde...

Même si...

Même si la voisine lui l'a rappelé...

Lui a rappelé sa mort...

Sa mort à elle...

À Luka...

Voir sa photo...

Était un vrai choc...

Juste en fond d'écran.

C'était elle, toute souriante, devant l'immeuble où elle travaille.

Il regarda le fond d'écran longuement avec un regard vide. Mais après dix minutes, il décida enfin de parcourir son téléphone, par instinct surtout. C'est comme ça qu'il vît les 50 appels manqués et messages que des proches ont laissés, surtout les parents de Luka. Mais Leon les ignora et il alla dans la galerie d'images et laissa défiler les images de lui et de la jeune femme sous son regard vide.

Mais il tomba sur une photo de Luka dans un hypermarché, s'il ne se trompait pas. À cause du fait qu'il voyait derrière Luka un vaste rayon bébé. Mais la chose qui marqua vraiment Leon fut la phrase écrite à la main, avec l'écriture de la femme aux cheveux longs qui disait:

"À notre futur mariage, et surtout à nos futurs enfants. Je vous aime fort!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai! Voilà la suite, punaise j'ai la flemme... Je manque de motivation en ce moment, vivement que ça soit fini ce truc! Je vais peut-être me mettre au yaoi... Bah... Don't know! Désolée pour les fautes qui ont réussi à s'insinuer là-dedans...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **####**

"À notre futur mariage, et surtout à nos futurs enfants. Je vous aime fort!"

Cette phrase!

C'en est trop!

Encore une fois, Leon perdît ses moyens, c'en est vraiment trop.

Tout passe: téléphone, chaises, lampes, livres, étagères, pinceaux, toiles... Tout.

Tout, casse.

Il se défoule sur tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce, même les mûrs.

Frappe, frappe, frappe.

Il crie, tout en cassant tout ce qu'il voit, même les oreilles des mûrs.

Hurle, hurle, hurle.

C'en est trop.

Que des rebondissements.

Trop de rebondissements.

Leon change trop de comportement...

D'abord en colère,

Peu de temps après désespéré,

puis joyeux,

après de nouveau désespéré,

Une nouvelle fois en colère... Non, enragé.

Et après quoi?

APRÈS QUOI?!

LA MORT DE LUKA L'A RENDU FOU!

...

La mort de Luka le rend fou et cette mort le rendra encore plus fou...que maintenant.

Et maintenant, il allait faire quoi? Recommencer à aller mieux et tout oublié comme il l'a fait? Son équilibre mental en prend un coup! Que faire maintenant que la pièce est ravagée par sa colère? Trouver une autre femme à aimer? Luka était irremplaçable! Une personne qui pouvait remplacer Luka n'existe pas! Il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps, ils s'aimaient depuis trop longtemps! Et paf, elle est morte!

Vaut mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il fut calmé. Mais quoi? Ah oui, peindre... Peindre l'avait toujours apaisé et lui faisait toujours oublier ses soucis. Pourtant, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, pas question d'oublier Luka. Mais il prit finalement une grande toile vierge et les crayons, pinceaux et pigments encore disponibles dans les autres pièces. Face à la toile, tous les matériaux réunis, Leon réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait dessiner. Mais comme il n'était plus question pour lui d'oublier Luka, il se mit alors à vivement penser à elle. À son visage serein souvent soit souriant, soit sérieux. À son visage jamais arborant d'une grande émotion comme la fureur, ou la joie folle. Même quand elle pleurait, elle le faisait toujours doucement. Les expressions de son visage ,presque timides. Ah... Sans s'en apercevoir, la main de Leon esquissait le visage d'une jeune femme. Les pensées du jeune homme vagabonda encore sur les traits délicats de sa défunte fiancée. Ayant, un peu marre, il focalisa enfin son attention sur le croquis sur la toile. Surprise! La jeune femme figurée sur la toile, c'est sa Luka? Le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour les portraits réalistes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais vraiment essayer de peindre des personnes. Même Luka, il ne l'avait fait que très rarement en croquis. Cependant, Leon s'est amélioré même si ses portraits avaient toujours que le chose de fantaisiste. Et maintenant, cette jeune femme sur la toile est-elle Luka? Oui? Non? Comment le savoir si il y a une partie du jeune peintre qui se dit franchement que non? Car il y a ce cette douceur et cette angélisme non relatif à la réalité. Non, ce n'est décidément pas Luka, même Luka n'a pas cet apparence angélique. Ces cheveux si dociles, ces yeux si protecteurs, ce sourire si insouciant. Ce n'est pas Luka.

Fasciné par ce nouveau personnage, Leon commença à y ajouter des couleurs. Mais plus doux et pâles que les couleurs de Luka. Couleurs de cerisiers en fleurs pour les cheveux, aigue-marine pour les yeux, ivoire pour la peau. Et pour le décor? Un ciel bleu? Le paradis? Non, ce n'est pas Luka, il faut quelque chose de vivant. Déjà que la jeune femme sur le tableau a les yeux entrouverts comme lors d'un réveil! Allez, un décor magnifique, vivant, tout en couleur, avec au milieu la femme angélique et surnaturelle ressemblant à Luka! Où on ne voit en fait que la femme malgré la somptuosité de ce futur décor! Mais oui, des fleurs!

Que des fleurs autour d'elle! Violettes! Muguets! Jasmins! Lavandes! Roses! Orchidées! Géranium! Toutes les fleurs qui lui passèrent par la tête!

Comment va-t-il l'appeler?

Mais oui,

Leia!


End file.
